


Home In Your Arms

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Fluff, Blueberror, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, HoneyBerry, Hurt/Comfort, I hope, Kisses, M/M, Sibling Incest, Slight Yandere, Swapcest - Freeform, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:19:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: Blue has been stuck in the Anti-void because of Error. He is beginning to change and become something different. It's been so long, he can't remember his mate so well.All Blue wants is to go home. Home to his Mate, his mate, his maTe,HiS MaTE-
Relationships: Honeyberror, Papyrus/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	Home In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drabbletale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drabbletale/gifts).

<strike> _ HoW LoNG HAd iT BeEn? _ </strike>

Blue slowly blinked up at the ceiling(?). His body sprawled out in the anti-void. How long had it been since he last saw his mate? His darling brother that was out of reach? What was his name again? It started with a P. Blue was sure of it. Phillip? No, that just sounded wrong. Pa… Papy? 

Yeah, it was Papy. Papy. Blue let out a pathetic giggle. Papy, Papy Papypapypa**pyPaPy_pApy_**. Blue burst into a fit of distorted laughter. His eyesockets clenching shut as he snickered maniacally into the anti-void. 

Heh… Papy. Blue was still breathing heavy. Fingers twitching. The white noise around him grew stronger, making his soul jar each second. His soul was mere fractures at this point. Nothing but pieces held together by strings. Blue wanted his mate, his mate could help him. His mate would be enough to solve it. Mate, Papy…

He wanted to go home. He wanted out of here. He wanted Papy. Stars, he couldn’t even remember what his mate looked like. His voice was distorted in Blue’s memory. He was a terrible mate, wasn’t he? 

He could distantly remember waking up in his mate’s hold. Cuddled close in to the other’s chest. Both of them too tired to get up and do anything but neither wanted to be far away. The sun always forced Blue out of his mate’s grasp. Looking back, Blue wished he ignored that and stayed wrapped up in his arms. 

A sob fought its way out of his throat. Blue slammed his hand on his mouth. Tears beginning to slide down his cheeks. Stars, he wanted to go home, home, HOME, HoMe!

A noise veered to Blue’s left. Sounding like a gun from a sci-fi movie. Blue sniffled and looked over, expecting to see Error stepping through. The destroyer hadn’t been by in a long time. Seeming to avoid Blue at all costs, despite being the reason Blue was even there. 

Instead, Blue was greeted with a portal alone to a universe. Blue stared out the portal. Colors. There were CoLoRs! It WaSn’T JuSt WhItE! Did he…? Papy… Papy! Blue felt his soul thud in his chest as he rushed for the opening. He felt terrible for leaving error without a note, but his mate. He wanted his mate. His soul cried for the other. 

He landed on his front. Eyesockets squeezing shut. His body becoming soaked in an instance and a chill running through his body. He looked around himself. He was surrounded by white and trees. Those were trees, right? Blue made his way to sit up on his knees. The white melted under his touch and his imprint was left in the ground. The white...didn't that fall from the sk- Snow! It was snow. Blue stood up quickly. He and Papy lived in the snow, right? Papy had to be close then! 

Blue felt giddy for the first time in a long time. Now all he had to do was-

“You!?” A growl sounded behind Blue. He looked behind him. Seeing a tall, lanky skeleton in an orange hoodie standing behind him. He had a splash of freckled over the bridge of his nose. Cargo shorts were torn and hoodie looked stained with dust and blood. The stranger had a scowl on his face and pure disgust in his eyelights. It made Blue shrink back as he stared at the other. A sense of familiarity rushed over him. “What the hell are you doing here, Glitch!? Didn’t the other do enough?”

“Pa-” Blue took a step towards the lanky skeleton. The other’s eyelight flared and they summoned a bone shard. He growled out threats but Blue didn’t listen. He couldn’t when he knew who this skeleton was. “Papy.” 

The skeleton faltered, bone shard dissipating. His body relaxed as he stared at Blue with newfound hope and uncertainty in his eyesockets. “Sans?”

The name was foreign to Blue. It didn’t sound right but hearing it made the shorter light up. That was his brother, his Papy His mate, his brother. He found him! He found him! 

_ He FoUnD HiM! _

Blue didn’t waste any time racing to his mate. His smile was blown up over his face. He could feel his body distort and flicker in and out of existence as the distance between them shortened. 

“Stars, Sans!” Mate’s arms wrapped around him and they both fell to their knees. He could hear the other crying into his shoulder. Blue didn’t know why. He couldn’t stop smiling. Mate, Mate, Papy! 

This was his mate, his brother, _ HiS PaPy. Blue didn’t want to ever let go. _

  
  
Papy pulled back and littered his skull in kisses. Each kiss got more laughter from the glitch. “What did that bastard do to you?” Papy hissed staring at Blue, surveying his features. Bastard? Blue shrugged his shoulders. Unsure what Papy meant, who he meant. Did it matter? They had each other again, they didn’t need anyone else. 

“WhO...?” Blue tilted his head to the side in question. Unsure as he blinked. Papy shook his head. He brought Blue back in for another hug, held him tight.

  
  
“Doesn’t matter, stars, it doesn’t matter.” Papy murmured against his skull. Papy pulled back and pressed a kiss to his mouth. Blue couldn’t remember a lot, but he remembered the taste of his mate and the feel of him against him. Blue closed his eyesocket. The static noise growing as he pressed back. But this time, it was more bearable. 

When Papy pulled back from the kiss, there was a soft smile. Tears still spilling from his eyesockets. “Let’s go home.”

* * *

  
**ReSEt? ** **  
** **  
** **nO**

_ **yEs <-** _  
  


Groggily, Blue opened his eyesockets. Static consumed him. Screeching that something happened. He was about to hyperventilate when arms around him tensed. He- He wasn’t alone? Blue pulled his head back a bit, seeing his mate mostly asleep in front of him. He, he was back with Mate?

He could see the same tears from before, pricking in his Papy’s eyesockets. The pure happiness and relief shined from Papy. Blue was sure his expression was similar. His mate pulled him in close. Blue shoved his head into his mate’s chest and sighed happily. The two mates were back in each other’s arms. Back to where they belonged and it was glorious. Blue was finally safe, finally, home in his Papy’s arms. 

The sun began to shine through the window. Covering the skeleton and glitch in its rays. Papy made to move from Blue but the shorter wouldn’t allow that. His grip on his mate stayed and he pulled the other closer. Blue begged: “sTaY. pLEaSe?” 

Papy wrapped his arms back around Blue. He pressed a kiss back into the glitch’s skull. “Of course,”

**Author's Note:**

> in this Blue is such a new glitch, his body hasn't fully corrupted. So each movement he makes is legit like he is glitching in the universe. As time goes on, his body will become more settled.


End file.
